


Dragonlord

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Comedy, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance, Slow Romance, Writing Prompt, three-shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: Merlín ha estado actuando extraño últimamente.Prompt: mascotas.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Historias de cuarentena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hacía ya un poco de tiempo quería escribir algo sobre Merlín y no encontré mejor oportunidad que esta para hacerlo. Estoy harta de mis clases y por eso las puse a un lado para ponerme a escribir situaciones pequeñas que no dejan de pasar por mi cabeza.
> 
> Uso también algunas propuestas que encontré por ahí en Internet para ayudarme a inspirarme.

Merlín había estado actuando extraño, más de lo habitual. Quizás al principio pensó que se debía a las múltiples idas a la taberna en las últimas dos semanas, pero pronto descartó la idea.

Él no olía como si hubiese estado bebiendo a diario y no se tambaleaba como lo hacía Gwaine cuando perdía el paso del tiempo entre todas las jarras de hidromiel que terminaba depositando a su nombre. No arrastraba las palabras, y mucho menos parecía sufrir de fuertes resacas.

No, el comportamiento de Merlín era algo un poco más diferente.

Si bien siempre se distraía, ahora parecía tener su mente en otro mundo.

Arturo lo había notado, y no sólo él, sino también los demás caballeros.

León lo había visto detenerse en medio de un pasillo y pareció olvidar hacia dónde se dirigía, se quedó observando el suelo por al menos un minuto y luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció por los largos pasillos del castillo de manera apresurada, ignorando el saludo del caballero. El hombre de cabello rubio no quiso preguntar nada y tampoco le dijo a Arturo hasta que este mismo le cuestionó si había notado algo extraño en Merlín y supuso que lo mejor era comentarle acerca de este pequeño encuentro que por poco deja pasar por alto al no parecerle de gran relevancia.

Sir León no era muy cercano a Merlín, al menos no tanto cómo los demás y por eso creyó que a lo mejor había olvidado hacer alguna otra tarea de más importancia que la que estaba por hacer cuando lo vio; así que no lo pensó demasiado. Esas cosas le habían sucedido incluso a él y por eso sólo se rio en el momento y siguió con su camino.

Elyan lo encontró hablándose a sí mismo mientras pulía las armaduras de los caballeros; _o más bien_ , mientras olvidaba pulirlas. Las sostenía en sus manos, pero estaba tan concentrado en su monólogo intensamente introspectivo que ignoró por completo no sólo su presencia, sino también su llamado. Elyan no fue capaz de distinguir la palabrería que salía suavemente de los labios del sirviente y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo y no entrometerse. Dedujo en que quizás estaba quejándose de Arturo como siempre solía hacer en los viajes de caza mientras montaba en su caballo, alejado un poco más de los demás. Lo había visto en varias ocasiones y a veces los caballeros se burlaban de él por eso y siempre lo imitaban ridículamente cuando querían pasar un buen rato, queriendo molestar un poco a Merlín en el proceso.

Ese día estaba cansado y no quería quedarse a escucharlo parlotear sobre lo estúpido que era Arturo y lo poco que él apreciaba al servicio del castillo; ya tenía suficiente con su hermana Guinevere quejándose también de lo mismo y no quería desperdiciar su tiempo en una charla que ya se sabía de memoria. Preferiría simplemente irse a descansar y dejar que los humos de Merlín se acentuaran.

De todas formas, terminó comentándole a los demás en medio de un descanso de entrenamiento lo que había visto, bromeando un poco con ello. Al final, supo que quizás se había preocupado un poco por Merlín y por eso le tomó un poco más de importancia de la que normalmente le daba.

Percival lo encontró en la cocina en medio de la noche mientras hacía sus guardias nocturnas. Estaba abriendo y cerrando los cajones del lugar como si estuviera buscando algo en específico, seguramente las tartas de manzana o algunas salchichas, fue lo que se dijo. Después de todo, él mismo a veces hacía lo mismo y nadie nunca lo notaba. Aún así, el alegre sirviente jamás tomó nada y sólo maldecía por lo bajo mientras abría cada caldera, revisaba cada estante y se susurraba suavemente algo que él no alcanzaba a oír, pero que sin duda le transmitía cierta desesperación.

Se atrevió a llamarlo y preguntarle qué hacía. Merlín se había quedado estático en medio del lugar, al parecer haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por pensar en alguna excusa.

—Perdí el cinturón de Arturo mientras le hacía otro agujero —fue lo único que dijo y Sir Percival sólo se rio.

—¿En la cocina? —Merlín tartamudeó un poco antes de contestarle.

—Sí, bueno… ya no sé en dónde más buscar.

Percival no dijo nada, pero esa noche le creyó. Y quizás todo hubiese quedado en el olvido, si no hubiese vuelto a ver a Merlín hacer lo mismo las tres noches siguientes.

Gwaine se escabullía algunas noches en las que debía hacer guardia para darse un paso por la taberna y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, dentro de la taberna y con las jarras de hidromiel. Percival solía cubrirlo cuando hacía esto, en una especie de trato silencioso que habían establecido, dónde el gigante no diría de su evasión de responsabilidad y falta de deber, y él no diría acerca de la comida que a veces desaparecía misteriosamente de la cocina.

Sin embargo, en una noche, el caballero había visto una extraña figura con un hábito negro caminar entre las sombras del pueblo bajo y no pudo ignorarla. Lo siguió de cerca por unos minutos hasta que se animó a hacerle frente. Desenvainó su espada y le preguntó hoscamente que se revelara. La extraña figura alzó las manos demostrando que no tenía ningún arma consigo y pareció tensarse visiblemente.

—Gwaine, soy yo —la voz era gruesa, suave, aterciopelada. El caballero la reconoció al instante.

—¡Merlín! —el nombrado se dio la vuelta y le sonrió nerviosamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo vestido así a esta hora?, ¡te pude haber matado!

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa nerviosa ante la situación y se miraron a los ojos. Su mejor amigo parecía querer transmitirle algo con la mirada, pero él no podía comprenderlo.

—Gaius me envió a buscar algo y hace un poco de frío —fue la excusa de Merlín.

Gwaine lo observa con incredulidad.

—Estamos en verano, Merlín, ¿y tienes frío? —él estaba sudando fuertemente y Merlín, aunque a penas tenía la frente un poco perlada, era obvio que también lo estaba haciendo.

—Creo que me estoy enfermando, no lo sé. Para eso son las hierbas que debo buscar —Gwaine asintió con la cabeza y se despidieron amistosamente.

Cuando el caballero llegó a la taberna se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo físico de la corte hablando con el dueño del lugar amigablemente y se acercó a saludarlo.

Ambos hablaron un rato y Gwaine entonces supo que Gaius no había enviado a Melín por ninguna hierba.

Arturo era quizás quién más había notado _y sufrido en gran parte_ , el extraño comportamiento que tenía Merlín. Su sirviente, aquel que quizás no era tanto su sirviente, sino algo más, quién se distraía con tanta facilidad que terminaba ocasionándole algunas cuantas heridas o disgustos.

Como aquella vez que dejó calentar tanto el agua que terminó quemándole el pie cuando intentó entrar a la tina. O empujándolo inconscientemente por las escaleras al perderse en sus pensamientos. U olvidando despertarlo en la mañana y provocando que llegara tarde a los entrenamientos o reuniones importantes con su padre. O habiendo afilado de más su espada provocando que esta se debilitara y se quebrara. O poniéndole su ropa al revés.

Entre muchas más cosas.

Y estaba cansado. Genuinamente cansado y a la vez preocupado, porque Merlín por más tonto que fuera, siempre tenía los pies sobre la tierra. Si su sirviente estaba actuando extraño, era porque algo estaba sucediendo con él que lo inquietaba más que ser castigado por Uther por no cumplir responsablemente con sus deberes.

Y eso era decir mucho.

—Quizás deberíamos seguirlo —propone Gwaine, bebiendo un poco de su hidromiel.

—No creo que sea buena idea —Lancelot niega con la cabeza y todos le miran un poco contrariados. No sabe qué decir.

—A todo esto… —comienza a decir Elyan, cruzándose de brazos. Lancelot sabe que eso no es bueno—. Has estado muy callado con respecto a este tema.

Lancelot suspira, casi sin aliento. Sabe que ni Elyan, ni ninguno de los caballeros frente a él es estúpido y que las conclusiones acerca de él aportando nada a la conversación sería quizás un poco sospechoso. Normalmente no lo sería, ya que él tampoco solía hablar demasiado. Era reservado y sólo agregaba algún comentario cuando fuese necesario hacerlo. Pero si el tema de conversación era Merlín, su mejor amigo, él siempre sería el primero, junto con Gwaine, en preocuparse de más por defenderlo y protegerlo.

—Sabes qué es lo que le sucede, ¿verdad? —esta vez habla Percival, también cruzándose de brazos. Arturo lo mira inquisitivamente, casi desbordando rabia por sus ojos y la pequeña sonrisa burlona que intenta retener se asoma en sus labios sin quererlo.

Lancelot podía sentir los celos del príncipe sobre él, queriendo llegar a lo más profundo de su alma y sacarle toda la información.

—No tengo el derecho de decir nada —Lancelot no traicionaría jamás a Merlín ni aunque su propia vida estuviera en riesgo. Ni aunque sus amigos lo acorralaran y lo torturaran por información, él jamás diría nada.

Y se sentía un poco culpable, debía admitírselo, porque sabía que los hombres frente a él no tenían ninguna mala intención. Todos estaba simple y llanamente, genuinamente preocupados por el sirviente que más que eso, se había convertido en un buen amigo para todos, para algunos de ellos, Merlín incluso significaba algo más que eso. Era su familia. Para Arturo era quizá algo más, pero eso se lo reservaría.

—Entonces sí lo sabes —afirma León. La mirada de todos estaba sobre él y se alza de hombros, en busca de una excusa.

—No digo que lo sepa —el noble caballero toma un sorbo de su hidromiel y suspira profundamente—. Pero tampoco digo que sea buena idea seguirlo.

Los demás lo vuelven a mirar contrariados. Diferentes tipos de sentimientos expresándose en sus rostros.

—Yo digo que sí hay que seguirlo —insiste Gwaine—. Quizás algo malo le está sucediendo y no nos puede pedir ayuda.

—¿Por qué no podría? —pregunta Percival, sin realmente tener una idea de qué situación podría ser esa exactamente.

—No lo sé, ¿magia? —propone Elyan, y Arturo y Lancelot casi se atragantan con sus bebidas. Arturo porque simplemente le aterra la idea de que Merlín pueda estar bajo la influencia de algún hechicero malvado que quiera herirlo, o a ambos. Y Lancelot, porque no estaba seguro de cuál sería la reacción de Arturo y los demás al enterarse de lo que realmente estaba haciendo que Merlín se comportara de manera extraña.

—¿En serio crees que podría ser magia? —León parecía tenso al respecto, sus ojos posándose cautelosamente sobre Arturo. Quizás él había entendido que Merlín podría ser quién usaba la magia.

No se alejaba mucho de la realidad, pensó Lancelot.

—Está decidido —habla el príncipe, luego de haber estado en silencio durante toda la conversación—. Mañana lo seguimos.

Lancelot suspira pesadamente y decide ordenar otra jarra de hidromiel.

Esta situación no podría terminar bien.


	2. 2

Y así como lo dijeron, la noche siguiente esperaron a que Merlín saliera del castillo para comenzar a seguirlo y saber qué sucedía con él de una vez por todas.

Durante el día todo transcurrió entre los parámetros normales. Unas cuantas torpezas por parte de Merlín y algunas otras por parte de Arturo.

Este último quería darle una oportunidad a su sirviente de decirle qué había estado pasando por su cabeza esas últimas semanas y, mientras lo invitaba a desayunar con él, decidió entablar una conversación.

—¿Harás algo esta noche, Merlín? —el joven de cabello azabache, luego de atragantarse con una uva tras la repentina pregunta, negó con la cabeza.

—No —hubo un pequeño silencio y Merlín pareció reconsiderar su respuesta—. Bueno, de hecho… —se detuvo de golpe.

Arturo lo observó intrigado, quizás un poco esperanzado de que este le dijera la verdad. El príncipe se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba qué fuera, él no actuaría como un maldito imbécil. No si Merlín actuaba tan extraño, tan ido en sus pensamientos, tan preocupado por algo que quizás lo estaba afectando más allá que sólo mentalmente.

Porque Arturo lo había notado esa mañana, _su_ Merlín se veía pálido, ojeroso y bastante cansado. Quizás hasta más delgado, él no podría afirmarlo al ciento por ciento; pero sin duda toda la situación lo estaba enfermando. Lo más seguro era que no se estuviera ni alimentando ni descansando bien.

—¿De hecho…? —ante el silencio y el casi obvio arrepentimiento del azabache por seguir hablando, Arturo lo incitó a seguir.

—Tengo que ayudar a un amigo.

Hubo otro silencio y el rubio, a pesar de que los ojos de Merlín se veían sinceros, sintió que le mentía.

Durante el resto del desayuno nadie dijo nada más, y en todo el transcurso del día ninguno se dignó a mirarse a los ojos.

Y Arturo se comenzó a preguntar, mientras todos seguían en silencio a un Merlín en hábito negro, cuántas veces este le habría mentido. Era más que obvio que quizás él no iba a la taberna tanto como Gaius le decía, ya que la noche anterior Gwaine se extrañó cuando este comentó que quizás el único que le hacía competencia en la bebida era su sirviente. El caballero le había respondido que él jamás había visto a Merlín en la taberna y que, de hecho, una vez admitió que no le gustaba beber.

Entonces, el príncipe se cuestionó a sí mismo qué tanto se había él detenido a conocer a su sirviente en todo el tiempo en el que le había estado sirviendo.

Merlín lo conocía a la perfección, eso sin duda. Conocía sus gustos y todo aquello que lo incomodaba. Incluso conocía sus manierismos y podía jurar que en ocasiones este hasta podía saber lo que pensaba, casi como si le leyera la mente.

El sirviente salió de Camelot a paso rápido, conociéndose de memoria el camino que estaba tomando. Parecía fluir entre la maleza del bosque y, pronto, los caballeros se encontraron observando a un Merlín adentrarse a una cueva que nunca habían visto antes a pesar de estar relativamente cerca a Camelot.

Se quedaron en sus lugares, todos esperando a una orden por parte de Arturo, internamente queriendo que les hiciera entrar a averiguar qué había allí que tanto distraía la mente de su amigo.

Lancelot los observaba a todos en silencio. Su mente hecha un caos. Tantos pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza y los fuertes nervios de lo desconocido invadiéndolo entero. Quizás, si comenzaba a pensar lo suficientemente fuerte, Merlín se daría cuenta de la presencia de todos allí.

El caballero no sabía qué sucedería aquella noche, pero tenía miedo por Merlín. Por lo que el futuro aguardaba cuando sucediera lo inevitable y tuviese que enfrentarse a la verdad y a su destino.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el príncipe decidiera hablar; sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera tan siquiera hacerlo, se escuchó un fuerte aleteo sobre sus cabezas que los alertó a todos y provocó que buscaran sus espadas por instinto. Todos en silencio, escondidos tras varios arbustos que impedían revelar su presencia.

Un dragón aterrizó frente a la cueva y pareció inspeccionar el lugar en busca de algo. Todos lo reconocieron al instante: _era El Gran Dragón_. Aquel que había aterrorizado a Camelot hacía tiempo y aquel que había asesinado a tantos aldeanos y caballeros, haciéndolos arder bajo intensas llamas que no podían apagarse incluso con lluvia.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres minutos pasaron donde observaron con cautela los movimientos de la criatura con atención y cierto pánico. El dragón parecía haberse acostado frente a la cueva con tranquilidad y había cerrado los ojos mientras respiraba lentamente. Parecía casi dormido y cuando todos supieron que este no parecía ser una amenaza inminente en ese momento, pudieron respirar de nuevo.

Aún así, todos mantenían con firmeza sus agarres en las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

Una sombra se vio caminar desde el interior de la cueva hasta el exterior, alertando al Gran Dragón, quién sólo se sentó e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo respetuoso.

El príncipe y sus caballeros contuvieron la respiración ante lo que veían.

Merlín le sonrió cálidamente al dragón y se inclinó levemente ante él, devolviéndole el saludo de la misma forma para luego acercarse a acariciar el rostro de la enorme criatura. El joven de cabellos azabaches movió sus labios, diciéndole algo al dragón que pareció alterarlo un poco. Ninguno podía oír o hacerse una leve idea sobre qué podrían estar hablando.

La voz del dragón era misteriosa y parecía hacer eco por todo el lugar. Retumbaba en la tierra bajo ellos y les hizo cosquillas en las puntas de sus dedos. La voz imponía respeto, pero a la vez no sonaba amenazante.

Aún así, no pudieron entender ni una sola palabra dicha.

_Hablaba en el antiguo lenguaje dragónico._

Fue en ese momento cuando la realidad cayó sobre Arturo como una avalancha de piedras. Como si una montaña se hubiese desmoronado sobre sus hombros y le impedía respirar.

Merlín estaba hablando con el Gran Dragón.

Merlín hablaba la lengua de éste.

Y a diferencia de lo que muchos creían de él, el príncipe no era estúpido.

Él podía unir un punto con otro y saber qué estaba pasando.

_Supo entonces que Merlín tenía magia._

Y más que eso, de hecho, _Arturo supo que Merlín era un Dragonlord._

Su mente conectó diferentes recuerdos a una velocidad que lo hizo tambalearse y ver el mundo en cámara lenta. Se sentía mareado, muchísimo, y le fue imposible distinguir los susurros llenos de pavor de sus caballeros llamándolo después de que el Gran Dragón volara lejos del lugar y él saliera de su escondite para encarar a Merlín. Sus pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza le nublaron la vista levemente, pero se las ingenió para detenerse al frente de su sirviente, quién lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pálido, con una expresión de completo terror en su rostro y un notorio temblor en sus manos a pesar de que estas estuvieran rígidamente posicionadas a sus costados.

Los caballeros le siguieron de cerca, quizás igual de perplejos que su príncipe, pero a la vez conscientes de la situación.

Un tenso silencio se formó en el lugar y todo pareció oscurecerse más de repente. El aire podría cortarse con una espada y los labios de Merlín temblaron.

—Arturo… —un leve susurro fue lo único que su cerebro vomitó en ese momento y Merlín entonces se sintió pequeño. Se sintió vulnerable y asustado, y podía jurar que su estómago se contraía con fuerza queriendo expulsar su contenido.

—Merlín —la voz tosca del príncipe se dejó escuchar y las lágrimas en Merlín corrieron por sus mejillas como fuego ardiente que le quemaba también el pecho.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar. Todos lo hicieron. Congelados en medio del verano.

El silencio que se había creado fue intenso, pesado; lleno de aflicción y miedo, lleno de un sentimiento de pesadumbres que los oprimió a todos.

Lancelot logró controlar sus movimientos y se posó rápidamente al lado de Merlín. Sus dedos tanteando el pomo de su espada enfundada en un acto inconsciente de protección hacia su mejor amigo. Arturo lo miró perplejo y retrocedió dos pasos.

Todo se movió con rapidez de repente. León, Elyan y Percival posicionándose al lado de Arturo con sus espadas apuntando hacia el frente, y Gwaine corriendo hacia el otro lado de Merlín para defenderlo también, tomando la empuñadura de su espada con más fuerza, aún sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando y sin aún haber procesado correctamente la situación.

El príncipe, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, mirando a su sirviente con incredulidad, casi sintiendo una risa histérica queriendo salir de sus labios.

Con diferentes sentimientos abrumándolo, desde rabia hasta tristeza, pasando por el miedo, el asco y la misma intensa afección que tenía hacia Merlín, toma la iniciativa para hablar.

—Tienes magia.

Merlín se tambalea, sintiéndose enfermo. Su mirada en el suelo incapaz de ver hacia algún otro lugar y su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—La tengo —susurra, por fin hallando la valentía para mirar a su príncipe a los ojos y siente que algo dentro suyo deja de pesar de repente.

Arturo suspira pesadamente, casi sin poder creérselo y analizando la expresión que Merlín le estaba dedicando.

Llena de temor, de angustia, de desesperación.

Por algún motivo Arturo termina sintiéndose de la misma manera y todo comienza a sentirse menos pesado para él en su mente. Todo comienza a ser procesado de nuevo y se siente asqueado.

Asqueado consigo mismo y con todos a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Merlín ríe histéricamente, casi sin querer hacerlo realmente y bufa con incredulidad, sin saber realmente qué responder.

Las piernas de Merlín fallan momentáneamente y por poco cae al suelo de no ser porque Gwaine lo sostiene por la cintura.

Todos dando un pequeño paso hacia el frente ante el movimiento, en alerta, sin querer realmente estar apuntando sus armas a sus amigos.

—¿Por qué…? —murmura con dificultad, su respiración irregular lo hace hipar fuertemente.

—¿Creías que iba a hacerte daño? —Merlín deja de llorar al escucharlo y nota como Arturo ahora también está llorando. Quizás por la rabia, quizás por la traición, quizás por algo más.

Merlín niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?, ¡no! Yo–

—¿En serio me crees capaz de hacerte daño, Merlín?, ¿yo?, ¿de entre todas las personas? —Arturo se acerca lentamente hacia él, Lancelot y Gwaine aún en posición de defensa, pero sin ser capaces de tan siquiera moverse.

Merlín también se acerca a Arturo y vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

—No de ti, Arturo —dice honestamente, tragando saliva con dificultad ante la mirada de dolor que le dedica el príncipe—. Jamás de ti.

Arturo suspira, lleno de tantos sentimientos que no puede controlar, que amenazan con desbordarse de su interior como lava, quemándole cada nervio de su cuerpo intensamente.

Y lo entiende perfectamente.

Merlín le temía a su padre. Le temía a la muerte y le temía al propio miedo.

Se sintió estúpido por largos instantes que le oprimieron su corazón con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría desfallecer allí en ese instante.

Supo que no debía sentirse traicionado, y mucho menos enojado porque su sirviente le hubiese ocultado su magia. En serio, no debía. Simplemente no podía enojarse porque Merlín intentara mantenerse con vida, porque intentara tener una vida a su lado.

Porque sin duda su padre lo mataría si se enterase. Si tan siquiera sospechase que Merlín tenía magia prepararía una hoguera sin perder un solo segundo, sin detenerse a escucharlo a él o a alguien más.

Y Arturo sintió que podría vomitar.

El sólo hecho de pensar que Merlín podría terminar muerto a manos de su padre le hizo saborear la bilis en su garganta.

Y, para la sorpresa de todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo, Arturo abraza a Merlín con desesperación, con fuerza, queriendo trasmitirle tantas cosas que ni él mismo podía distinguir, queriendo hacerle saber que a pesar de todo no lo odiaba.

—Jamás dejaría que te hiciera daño, Merlín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... aquí toqué un poco un headcanon que tengo con respecto a Merlín. Y es que, en mi mente, por alguna razón, me gusta pensar que Kilgharrah y Merlín hablan en la lengua dragónica. O más bien, para que alguien pueda comunicarse con un dragón, deberá hablarle en su lengua. Lo que significa, que quién no sepa hablarla, no podría entender lo que un dragón dice. En este caso, los caballeros y Arturo.
> 
> No sé, por algún motivo siento que hablarle a un dragón es como un privilegio¿? Así que se debe tener el conocimiento necesario para hacerlo.


	3. 3

Todo pareció calmarse rápidamente en los siguientes minutos. Casi por arte de magia.

El ambiente se alivianó considerablemente y todos pudieron envainar sus espadas y respirar con tranquilidad, agradecidos de que las cosas hubiesen tomado un buen rumbo y nadie resultara realmente herido.

La noche era cálida, lo normal en verano. No había viento, pero no hacía tanto calor como para ser sobrecogedora.

Merlín y Arturo se separaron de su abrazo minutos después, ya recuperados de sus propios colapsos nerviosos y más dispuestos a hablar las cosas. Se sonrieron con levedad y cierta timidez, un poco avergonzados por la escena que habían montado y por el íntimo contacto que habían tenido.

Para los caballeros no era un secreto que ambos tenían algo. Es más, era una especie _de secreto a voces_ , porque todos en el castillo lo sabían, o lo imaginaban. Siempre cotilleaban al respecto y se las ingeniaban para que los implicados no lo supieran.

—¿Qué es este lugar, de todas formas? —a pesar de que Arturo quería preguntarlo, fue Gwaine quién comenzó a indagar, exasperado por el silencio que lo había puesto nervioso y mirando a su alrededor como si quisiera descifrarlo por sí mismo—. Jamás lo había visto.

Todos asienten y murmuran con levedad, dándole la razón. Todos alguna vez habían patrullado por los alrededores y jamás se habían topado con la cueva, a pesar de estar a simple vista, en un campo relativamente abierto.

Merlín suspira.

—Está oculto con magia —responde con simpleza, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz. Los vestigios de las fuertes emociones que experimentó minutos atrás—. A no ser que me sigan, nadie podría encontrarlo —los señala a todos con cierta obviedad, y Arturo lo mira con cuidado, casi con miedo de hacer o decir algo que arruine el momento.

Pero debía preguntarle algo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

—El dragón… pensé que había muerto —de manera inconsciente, el hechicero y el príncipe entrelazan sus dedos. Arturo acaricia sus nudillos.

—No… —susurra, pensando en lo que dirá—. ¿Cómo podría dejar que muriera? _Soy un Dragonlord._ Sólo le pedí que se marchara y no volviera a Camelot a menos que yo se lo ordenara —hay un silencio en el que los demás intentan procesar lo dicho e intentar encontrar una explicación de por qué jamás se habían enterado de la naturaleza de Merlín.

Porque todo cobraba sentido ahora. Algunas situaciones extrañas que sucedían alrededor de Merlín ahora parecían tener todo el sentido del mundo. El cómo siempre resultaba ileso de los ataques, el cómo al final ellos siempre encontraban la ventaja aunque pareciera que no la tuvieran, el cómo todo a veces terminaba bien incluso sin que ellos hicieran demasiado.

Ninguno ahí era estúpido.

Todo era gracias a la magia.

_A la magia de Merlín.  
_

—Entonces… —Elyan se atreve a hablar—. ¿Eres un brujo y un Dragonlord a la vez?, ¿eso es posible?

Merlín asiente con la cabeza, un poco dubitativo.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí.

—¿Podría decirse que sí? —pregunta el príncipe, dejes de incredulidad en su voz.

—Es quizás un poco más complicado que eso, pero en resumen sí. Así es —por un momento, todos parecen deslumbrarse con sus palabras.

Todos, menos Lancelot.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿no es así? —León lo cuestiona, observándolo con asombro—. Fuiste el primero en reaccionar cuando Arturo se acercó a Merlín.

—Y fuiste tú el único quién no quería seguirlo —termina Percival.

El noble caballero asiente rendido, acorralado.

—Lo vi usar magia hace tiempo para matar al grifo —admite con cierta culpa, de nuevo sintiéndose mal por haberles mentido a todos.

Voltean a ver al hechicero con sorpresa, quién sonríe levemente con cierta aflicción expresándose en su rostro.

Por un momento todos le observan con más detenimiento: Merlín se veía pálido, casi verde. Su frente estaba perlada con leves gotas de sudor y sus ojos parecían nublados por lo que ellos podían jurar podría ser dolor. Se sostenía con delicadeza su costado, como si algo lo hubiese herido y su respiración era irregular a pesar de que se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Gwaine frunce el entrecejo, los demás hacen lo mismo. Arturo se acerca a él y lo estudia con la mirada de arriba abajo, consternado.

—¿Estás herido? —el príncipe lo sostiene por la cintura, acercándolo más a él lleno de preocupación y denotando sobreprotección.

Merlín deja escapar un gemido de dolor.

—Yo estoy bien, sí —su voz es suave, un poco queda, casi como si se estuviera quedando sin aire luego de haber corrido por kilómetros.

—No pareces estar bien, Merlín —Lancelot da dos pasos hacia él, suspirando con consternación—. Empeoró, ¿no es así? Dijiste que estaba bien.

Las miradas llenas de confusión que los demás intercambiaron era un poema y Merlín se hubiese reído estando en otra situación.

—¡Lo está! Pero… no ha mejorado en nada —admite con cierta vergüenza.

Arturo se aclara la garganta.

—¿Empeorar? —los ojos de Merlín se posan sobre los suyos. Azul contra azul se mira intensamente—. ¿Quién?, ¿a qué se refieren?

Un suspiro y un balbuceo que no se puede entender salen de los labios del hechicero. Luego, otro suspiro.

—Hay algo que he estado ocultando, Arturo. Algo que debo mostrarles.

Merlín no les dio tiempo a decir algo más. Se soltó con rapidez del agarre de su príncipe y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia el interior de la cueva sin mirar atrás, esperando que sus amigos le siguieran.

Cuando caminaron pocos metros dentro de la cueva, se dieron cuenta que esta estaba bien iluminada gracias a algunas antorchas que seguramente Merlín había robado del castillo. La cueva se extendía hacia abajo casi en línea recta, tenía algunas cuantas salientes que dirigían a peligrosos precipicios y la temperatura había aumentado un poco más. Esto gracias a la magia de Merlín, obviamente. Normalmente las cuevas eran frías, bastante frías, incluso en verano.

—¿Merlín? — la duda lo mataba, Arturo estaba impaciente.

—Kilgharrah, el Gran Dragón, es quién me está ayudando —comienza a contar. Se siente como una buena respuesta a una pregunta jamás formulada por los demás, así que se quedan en silencio.

—¿Su nombre es Kilgharrah? —cuestiona León, sorprendido.

—Sí. Es realmente el único que puede orientarme en esto. No hay ningún otro Dragonlord al que pueda acudir por respuestas… —el hechicero se detiene de repente y observa con cierta cautela a Arturo, queriendo trasmitirle algo con la mirada que el príncipe cree es algo importante—. Balinor… _era mi padre_.

Ante la declaración, los ojos del rubio se abren en sorpresa y un sentimiento de dolor le oprime el pecho. La realización llegando a él de una cachetada que le hace ver la realidad de forma amarga.

—Oh, Merlín… lo siento mucho —el aludido niega con la cabeza, retomando el paso.

—Está bien —suspira, aclarándose la garganta—. Pero antes de morir me comentó acerca de este lugar. Kilgharrah pensaba que era sólo una leyenda y que no existía. Me dijo que aquí encontraría dos huevos de dragón. Fue difícil encontrar la cueva, para ser honesto.

Ante lo dicho, todos los caballeros parecen trastabillar levemente con algo en el suelo y se tambalean ante la sorpresa. Arturo instintivamente acelera el paso, posicionándose a la par de Merlín, queriendo cuestionarlo más y anticipando ver los huevos de los que hablaba.

—¿Y los huevos… están bien? —la pregunta cuidadosa que hace el príncipe hace que Merlín carraspeó un poco, pero no responde.

Segundos después, llegan a lo que parece ser el fondo de la cueva. Es un espacio amplio y cálido, alrededor de las paredes de roca había hierbas e implementos que fácilmente podrían encontrarse en las cámaras de Gaius; también había uno que otro libro por ahí tirados. Sin embargo, todos se quedan estáticos ante la vista de _no dos, sino tres_ dragones en medio del lugar. Acurrucados juntos en el suelo, en medio de la cueva.

Había un dragón blanco, más grande que los otros dos. Quizás del tamaño de un caballo adulto. Los otros dos dragones, eran más pequeños, del tamaño de un gato. Uno era tan negro como el carbón que podía perderse fácilmente entre las sombras, y el otro era tan rojo como la sangre.

El pequeño dragón rojo vuelva histéricamente hasta Merlín, tambaleándose en el aire con esfuerzo, quizás sin aún saber volar bien, y haciendo un pequeño rugido que sonó más como un fuerte ronroneo. Este se abalanzó a sus brazos y se abrió paso hasta posicionar su cabeza en el hombro de Merlín y relajarse ahí. Sus ojos eran de un hipnótico color rojo carmesí, ojos que se posicionaron sobre ellos con curiosidad, tal como un felino. Los caballeros contuvieron la respiración, a la espera de cualquier movimiento, pero el dragón sólo se quedó allí, entre los brazos de Merlín, sin realmente parecer asustado o inquieto ante la presencia de todos ellos.

Merlín se da la vuelta con una leve sonrisa, un poco avergonzado, un poco cansado, quizás hasta un poco asustado y vuelve a aclararse la garganta.

—Ella es Sulthra —Merlín señala a la pequeña dragona roja entre sus brazos, quién no se inmuta ante su nombre—. La dragona blanca es Aithusa, ella era… el huevo que se suponía se destruyó en la caída de la torre de Ashkanar.

—¡Merlín! —Arturo parecía estupefacto, casi sintiéndose como si le estuvieran jugando una broma—. Dijiste que…

—Lo sé, Arturo, sé lo que dije —Merlín se acerca a él con cautela, pareciendo resignado—. Pero también te lo dije: _soy un Dragonlord_. No podía dejar que un huevo de dragón… —la voz de Merlín muere sin terminar la oración cuando un chirrido se deja escuchar por parte del otro pequeño dragón negro. Merlín se queda sin aire y se contrae en su posición con dolor. Sulthra se remueve inquieta por la presión que el cuerpo de Merlín ejerce sobre ella.

—¡Merlín! —gritan todos en pánico, sin saber qué hacer, sin entender qué está sucediendo.

Arturo corre hacia él y lo sostiene por la cintura, un poco cohibido y no tan cerca de él por la presencia de la dragona entre los brazos de su sirviente.

—Estoy bien —se endereza luego de un minuto retomando el aire y suspira—. Ese es Linmoth, está herido.

Merlín se suelta del suave agarre de Arturo y se acerca a los otros dos dragones. Sulthra salta hasta el suelo y se acurruca al lado de Linmoth, acariciando su cabeza con la suya. Todos observan con entendimiento la situación y se acercan con cuidado hacia los tres dragones, sin querer alertarlos.

—Y tú puedes sentir su dolor también —Percival no parece dudarlo y Merlín asiente.

—Tengo una conexión con cada dragón. Siento lo que ellos y ellos lo que yo. Somos familia, somos uno —se alza de hombros y se sienta en el suelo, observando al pequeño dragón negro con tristeza. Este levanta la mirada con cansancio y, casi sin fuerzas, se levanta para caminar hacia Merlín y subirse en su regazo, dónde luego resopla débilmente y cierra los ojos.

—Y por eso has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente —concluye Arturo, los demás asienten de acuerdo ante la realización y, para sorpresa de Merlín, deciden sentarse a su lado, frente a los dragones.

—No ha sido fácil —admite—. Lancelot me ayudó un poco, pero no hay mucho que él pueda hacer —todos de nuevo voltean a ver al caballero y este agacha la cabeza sin contradecir nada—. Además de que Sulthra es un dolor de cabeza.

Todos levantan su ceja, tal y cómo Gaius lo haría.

 _Oh, Gaius_. Merlín se ríe internamente. Él había dicho específicamente que no se le ocurriera llamar a los dragones de sus huevos porque podría acarrearle problemas. Y ahí estaba él, en esa situación, dándole en silencio la razón a su mentor.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Elyan, curioso. Genuinamente interesado en saber más acerca de los dragones y de Merlín en sí mismo.

—Porque puede hacerse invisible. Sin que me dé cuenta me ha seguido en varias ocasiones al castillo y se esconde en las cámaras de Arturo o del rey, pero siempre termina en la cocina.

—¡En la cocina! —Percival se ríe y el resto también, recordando cuando el caballero les había mencionado el extraño comportamiento de Merlín en la cocina a media noche durante varias noches. Ahora cobraba sentido.

—Sí… bueno, nunca fue el cinturón de Arturo —el mencionado lo observa con enojo, las terribles ganas de insultarlo burbujeando en su sangre. Pero no dice nada.

—Te escuché hablando solo la otra vez en la armería —Elyan se aclara la garganta rápidamente—. No es raro en ti, pero ahora que recuerdo bien, no entendía lo que decías. Pensé que sólo balbuceabas cosas sin sentido, pero… ¡estabas hablando en lengua dragónica!

Merlín ríe por lo bajo, un poco divertido por la situación a pesar de todo. Sintiéndose bien por estar allí con sus amigos siendo quién realmente es.

—Tengo que estar al pendiente de Linmoth cuando no estoy aquí. Así que dejo a Aithusa a cargo. Ella me informa de su estado y yo le digo qué hacer para ayudarlo y a la vez cuidar de que Sulthra no se escape a Camelot —explica suavemente, con un tono de voz como si fuera lo más obvio y natural del mundo—. También le informo a Kilgharrah de todo y le pido consejo.

—¿Puedes hablar con ellos desde tan largas distancias? —Gwaine parece sorprendido y a la vez emocionado. Posaba su mirada sobre Merlín y luego la dirigía hacia los dragones con los ojos brillantes.

Quién sabe qué estaría pasando por su cabeza.

—No importa la distancia, siempre podré comunicarme con ellos —responde.

—Eso sería una buena ventaja en batalla —Merlín voltea a ver a Arturo e, inconscientemente sonríe. Él ya había pensado en ello: los dragones ayudando a Camelot en las batallas contra sus enemigos, contra todos aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño al pueblo. Aún así, había borrado ese raro supuesto de esperanza de su cabeza al saber que Uther jamás permitiría eso y, a la vez, al creer que quizás Arturo nunca lo llegaría a considerar tampoco. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, para su sorpresa, siendo precisamente él quién lo proponía.

—Lo sería —admite aún con una amplia sonrisa, volteando a ver a Linmoth en su regazo, respirando con suavidad, relajado, casi sin dolor.

—Entonces las hierbas que ibas a recolectar eran en realidad para él —Gwaine señala al dragón carbón con preocupación. Merlín asiente y alza la mirada sólo para encontrarse cómo León se había levantado del suelo para acercarse a paso lento a Aithusa y acariciarla.

La dragona parece ronronear bajo su tacto y cierra los ojos. Merlín sonríe y decide responderle a su mejor amigo.

—Así es, Gwaine.

—¿Y qué le pasó? —Arturo pregunta, su voz sonaba genuinamente consternada mientras observaba a la criatura sobre él.

Merlín intercambia una mirada con Lancelot y asiente con la cabeza.

Es el caballero quien responde.

—Merlín cree que fue alguna criatura mágica. O un cazador con un arma encantada —todos le miran, incluso Aithusa y Sulthra—. Yo he estado ayudándolo a buscar quién o qué pudo haber sido, pero no he encontrado nada. Los rastros me llevaron de regreso a Camelot, pero… nada. No pude seguir el rastro una vez llegó al pueblo bajo —todos asienten con la cabeza, ahora preocupados.

Sólo había dos posibilidades: algún cazador mágico estaba en Camelot o, peor aún, una criatura mágica. Ambas situaciones generaban conflicto en todos. La primera, porque de haber algún cazador que hubiese visto a Linmoth, podría ir hacia Uther y comentarle al respecto, quién no dudaría en darle caza de inmediato, no solamente al dragón, sino al Dragonlord que lo habría llamado a la vida. Y la segunda, porque podría representar una amenaza al pueblo y a la vida de todos sus habitantes.

—Me ha sido imposible usar mi magia para curarlo, por eso las hierbas —explica un poco más—. Aun así, no sé si está funcionando, no ha habido cambio en tres semanas y tengo miedo de que muera —suspira y hay un silencio pesado—. Debí haberle hecho caso a Gaius. No debí llamarlos fuera del huevo.

—¿De qué hablas, Merlín? —Arturo lo obliga a mirarlo, tomándole la barbilla—. Esto no es tu culpa… —los ojos del Dragonlord brillan, casi encantado por lo que está oyendo—. Sólo hiciste lo que creías mejor, ¿no es así?

—Los dragones son más que eso para mí, son familia —Merlín traga con dificultad—. Si veo un huevo, debo hacerlo nacer. Eso significa que la especie tiene esperanza, no puedo sólo dejarlo ahí y esperar a que nadie lo encuentre.

Todos asienten, entendiendo su punto de vista. Luego de eso hubo unos minutos donde nadie más sabía que preguntar, así que los caballeros comenzaron a acercarse a Aithusa con cautela, queriendo conocerla, al igual que Sulthra se subía a ellos con ojos curiosos.

Todos reían y parecieron llevarse bien con las dragonas.

Ambas voltearon a ver a Merlín y la pequeña suelta un rugido que parecía estar cargado de emoción mientras que Aithusa habló suavemente. El hechicero asiente con la cabeza y les dice algo en lengua dragónica para luego voltear a ver a los caballeros que admiraban todo con ojos deslumbrados.

—Les agradaron —dice simplemente—. Y quieren saber si los volverán a ver una vez se vayan.

—¡Pero claro que sí! —casualmente, Elyan y Gwaine gritan a la vez. León y Percival asienten con la cabeza mientras que Lancelot sólo reía al lado de Aithusa mientras le acariciaba el costado.

Las dragonas hicieron un sonido que parecía de alegría y los caballeros volvieron a prestarles atención a ellas, mientras hablaban entre sí llenos de emoción por la situación.

Arturo suspira a su lado.

—Así que… tus mascotas son dragones —Merlín sabe que está bromeando, queriendo aligerar el ambiente entre ellos que se sentía un poco tenso—. Las personas normales consiguen perros, gatos, caballos o gallinas. Tú tienes dragones.

Ambos se ríen levemente y se observan a los ojos con profundidad. Intercambiándose todo lo que no podían dejar salir de sus corazones.

—Gracias, Arturo —agradece Merlín sinceramente. Sintiendo como la calidez recorría su cuerpo ante la suave expresión del príncipe frente a él.

—¿Por qué? —Una mano de Arturo fue directo a su mejilla, acogiéndola perfectamente y acariciándola con cuidado. Los ojos de Merlín se cerraron por instinto ante el contacto y deja salir un suspiro.

—Por no matarme.

—¡Merlín! —el aludido abre los ojos, un poco divertido, un poco habiendo hablado en serio. Es ahora Arturo quién suspira—. Jamás te haría daño, ya te lo dije. No importa lo que seas, un hechicero, un Dragonlord… sigues siendo tú.

Merlín sonríe y siente sus ojos humedecerse, se dice a sí mismo que no llore, pero le resulta imposible.

Arturo sonríe cálidamente hacia él y lo atrae con cariño hacia su rostro. Merlín se sorprende por la acción inesperada y salta un poco, provocando que Linmoth despertara.

Los labios de Arturo son suaves y encajan perfectamente con los suyos. No es la primera vez que se besan, sin embargo, Merlín siente que es la primera vez que lo hacen sinceramente. Sin ninguna mentira que le haga sentir como que no merezca la confianza de Arturo, sin sus propios miedos persiguiéndolo como una sombra y susurrándole al oído que Arturo no lo amaría si supiera la verdad.

Ahora el príncipe la sabía, _y lo había aceptado_.

El beso es lento y apasionado. Les provoca un corrientazo eléctrico que los recorre enteros y les transmite todos los sentimientos que tienen atorados en sus pechos. Saben que hay demasiado que les espera en el futuro, sin embargo, saben también que lo podrán afrontar juntos.

—Te ayudaremos con los dragones a partir de ahora —dice Arturo, separándose del hechicero luego de un largo minuto. Ambos se observan a los ojos y luego desvían sus miradas hacia los caballos jugando con Sulthra y Aithusa. La más pequeña prendiéndole fuego a la capa de Gwaine, quien debe apurar a quitársela mientras los demás se ríen histéricos—. No tienes por qué cargar con esto tú sólo ahora.

Merlín suspira agradecido con todos allí, sintiendo que quizás les pudo haber confiado su secreto mucho antes y así evitar mentirles tan descaradamente. Aún así, se siente aliviado de que ninguno estuviera odiándolo, guardándole rencor por hacerlo, o por ser quién en realidad era.

Merlín sentía que tenía mucha suerte.

Arturo acaricia ahora con suavidad al dragón en su regazo y este parece sorprenderse. Mira al príncipe con cariño, quién ahora está nervioso de que Linmoth decidiera ir hacia su propio regazo y dormir ahí.

Merlín ríe, pero le agradece.

Arturo le sonríe, le había hablado en lengua dragónica, pero, a pesar de eso, le pudo entender perfectamente. Sabía qué le había dicho Merlín.

Así que lo vuelve a besar en respuesta.

Quizás las cosas realmente iban a estar bien para ellos. Para ellos y para el futuro de Albión.

Ahora no podía esperar para poner al día a Kilgharrah sobre lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

Todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y eso fue todo! También agregué otro pequeño headcanon, donde me imagino que los dragones y los dragonlords tiene una conexión especial, donde pueden sentir lo que el otro.
> 
> Me encanta, también, cómo parece ser que todo el fandom simplemente piensa que Aithusa es hembra. Es algo que jamás se ha aclarado realmente en la serie, pero que todos parecemos saber. Así que ahí también está en el fic xd.
> 
> También agregué a los caballeros jugando con los dragones porque ME PARECEN QUE SE VERÍAN PRECIOSOS y pues, sí. Eso.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen alguna idea o propuesta que quieran que escriba, siéntanse libres de comentarla que yo podría considerarla.


End file.
